


In The Tunnel with Winry and Sciezka

by Bedlam_Boy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedlam_Boy/pseuds/Bedlam_Boy
Summary: A brief interlude during an event that happened in the FMA manga: Winry and Sciezka have crawled into a maintenance tunnel to intercept a call... but they'll be waiting a while, and those woolen uniforms are so heavy and scratchy...
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Kudos: 2





	In The Tunnel with Winry and Sciezka

(Note that posting this is a work in progress as I try to figure out how to host my art and then post it here. If there are less than five pages I haven't figured out the secret sauce for a host that [a] allows hotlinking to AO3 and [2] is cool with mature content.)

page 1

page 2

page 3

page 4

page 5

For more by the artist, check out ongoing original long-form work at www.hentaiactiontheater.com


End file.
